


GKEA: The Run

by GKEAguy



Series: Gotta Kiss Em All [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bestiality, Bisexual Female Character, Breeding Kink, F/F, F/M, Knotting, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Male Lopunny, Pokephilia, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Stalking, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 10:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20424659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GKEAguy/pseuds/GKEAguy
Summary: Mabel Foster thinks that running away and leaving Hearthome city and the sad memories there will free her, but soon realizes the "ugly" world she left behind is all around her. Scarily enough, some of it she doesn't want to run away from.GKEA DISCORD HERE ---------> https://discord.gg/NunD8Wk





	GKEA: The Run

**Author's Note:**

> This is a spin-off/side story of GKEA: Sinnoh Saga. You technically don't need to read Sinnoh Saga to read this, but I do recommend it.

"You can't understand the complex relationship between humans and Pokemon that drive them to battle together unless you battle yourself." Mabel Foster always considered that mindset rubbish, an excuse to hide the mistreatment of Pokemon by acting like battling was a sport rather than an injustice - Mabel was wrong.

She never planned to test that theory or question that moral. She wanted to get through life battling as little as possible- zero battling 100% preferred.

Then, a woman in the woods decked head to foot in Swimmer's gear started harassing her and demanding to battle with her Growlithe, Baron. And no matter how fast Mabel and her party walked, the woman followed close behind claiming Mabel "met her eyes and had to battle!"

Mabel thought she could just ignore the raving blue-haired woman but after about a half an hour of her chatter, Mabel's resolve shattered. This woman was bothering all of them, essentially threatening them. And why? For a simple battle? Mabel honestly wanted to battle her to teach her a lesson, so she turned on her heels and accepted a battle.

Her human companion, Omar, was stiff and anxious- clearly unable to help her or unwilling to.

Now, Mabel wishes she started battling from day one. Just so she could've seen this sight sooner.

The excitement in Baron's eyes, the energy coursing through him, was beautiful. Baron was built to battle, and he thrived in the midst of it. Mabel could have guessed that, honestly. The fire-type dog was packed with muscle and a strong will but she never would have guessed battling would bring him so much obvious joy... Or herself.

Mabel could barely keep her eyes off her Pokemon's soft pelt, the thick muscles flexing beneath the fur. "Flame Wheel!" Mabel exclaimed, her heart racing in her chest. Part of her was ashamed about enjoying a battle, but more than that she was just so incredibly proud of her Starter Pokemon and happy to test out their teamworking abilities.

Baron howled and rushed forward, a massive fiery wheel surrounding his body. He was a flash of hot spinning fire as he leaped onto the other trainers Pokemon. Said Pokemon, a Buizel, yelped in pain. But the Buizel seemed to instantly recover, bright eyes focusing. She supposed that made sense, it was a fire-type move...

"Hold Growlithe in place with bite, Bubbles!" The other trainer cried out. She was a pretty girl with light blue hair in a french braid and dark cerulean eyes. She was pointing her finger, her expression one of shock. This battle wasn't going in her favor, Buizel was in bad shape, and she was clearly panicking.

The Buizel dug its teeth into Baron's neck, and worry fluttered through Mabel as Baron yelped in pain.

The blue-haired trainer smirked victoriously. "Now that you have a hold on it, use Water Pulse, Bubbles!"

A rush of panic shot through Mabel as water began to bubble in the Buizel's mouth, some of it escaping the water weasel's lips. Baron was struggling, and when he felt the water being pushed against his pelt he froze. If they didn't act fast he was gonna get hit by the full force of the Water Pulse up close- they had less than a few seconds to act! His eyes flicked to Mabel, and she knew he was waiting for her commands...

"Baron, use Roar and push the Buizel away from you! Then follow it up with another Flame Wheel, faster this time!"

Baron nodded quickly, then opened his mouth and let out a massive roar. A huge ring of water shot from the Buizel's mouth as it was projected away by Baron's spirited snarl. The weasel was being thrown through the air but not hard enough to throw off the Pokemon's aim, so the Water Pulse was still shooting toward Baron.

"Run! Dodge the pul-"

"'GROWW!" Baron gasped as the big pulse of water smacked straight into him. Mabel prayed that her starter didn't get confused- the real danger of Water Pulse now that he survived the initial blow. Thankfully, Baron didn't seem too fazed.

"Now follow it up with Aqua Jet, Bubbles!" The blue-haired trainer screamed. Her Buizel nodded and began to dash toward Baron again, a giant rush of water straight behind it. The water Pokemon was jetting forward on a wave of water that grew larger and faster with every second.

"Quick attack Baron! And then another Roar to push him away! Then Flame Wheel! Fast, you can do this- it's probably your only chance!"

Baron met Mabel's eyes, then nodded, turning back to his opponent. Right as the Buizel was about to hit him, he dashed to the side with incredible speed, before letting loose another Roar.

"BUI!" The Buizel cried out as it was shot away by the rush of air Baron created. Mabel didn't even have to tell Baron to use Flame Wheel, he immediately began charging it up himself. It only took a few seconds for Baron to be completely lit on fire, the massive ring even bigger this time. Waves of heat radiated off of Baron, and he sprinted forward.

"GROWWLITHE!" Baron snarled. The poor Buizel was still in pain from the sudden Quick Attack and disoriented from being blown away by the Roar. It blinked uselessly as Baron came toward it. The fire canine smashed straight into the water-type, knocking the poor Pokemon several yards with a burst of fire. The Buizel cried out in pain as it bounced every step of the way, before landing in an unconscious heap.

It didn't get back up.

"H-How!?" The girl screamed, staring at Mabel with a bright red, embarrassed facial expression. "Growlithe shouldn't beat Buizel!"

Mabel couldn't believe it either. She didn't even know what to say. This was her first time battling, and Baron completely blew her away. The trainer was a random, nameless one with only a single Pokemon- but he was _incredible. _Mabel was shell-shocked as she stared at her Starter.

The large, fluffy canine was panting heavily, his slobbery tongue lolling from his snout. His big eyes glinted with a mixture of joy and pride as he trotted over to Mabel, tail wagging. He wanted her praise so bad, she could tell. And she was happy to give it to him.

"That was amazing, Baron!" Mabel cheered as she hugged Baron to her chest, rubbing her hands all over his big face and ears. "You're such a good boy!" He grumbled happily as Mabel pet him, his huge eyes staring into hers.

The blue-haired trainer scowled as she watched their bonding, crossing her muscular arms. She gave her own Pokemon a look of disgust, and then returned it to its Pokeball. "...I wish I could say the same about my Pokemon."

"Your Buizel is fine," A familiar, steady voice said. Omar. The tall dark-haired boy had spectated the entire battle, and he was clapping his hands as he approached now. His warm expression swept over Mabel, and she couldn't help but feel a little more pride. "You were the worse trainer- and _their _bond is clearly stronger. You should focus on yourself before your Pokemon."

Mabel and the girl blinked, eyes wide. Mabel agreed with him, the way the girl had demanded a battle with Mabel the second she saw her fire Pokemon had been way too arrogant and rash, but she never would have said that. Not to mention so matter-of-factly. Omar was radiating nothing but kindness as he said it, too, so it's not like the girl could really disagree without making a fool of herself.

And she knew it too. "Yeah...well..." The girl sighed in frustration and then handed Mabel a wad of Pokebucks. "You won fair and square."

Mabel clutched the wad of cash and blinked. She'd never worked a job, or made her own money before- all of it went into the family business-. She couldn't help but feel a rush of excitement at making her own Poke.

"Your Growlithe is pretty amazing," the girl begrudgingly admitted. "Congrats on winning your first battle. I'm sorry I couldn't make it more special for you. My name is Aquafina. Here's my number, so we can rematch sometime. Bubbles and I won't lose to you a second time, though.." With that, Aquafina walked away. She waved over her shoulder, then disappeared down the forest path toward Hearthome, Pokeball in hand.

Mabel glanced down at Baron with a warm smile. Baron grinned back, and she brushed his cheek against his snout. "You really did so well. You beat a water-type Baron! They're super effective against you, you know! How are you feeling after that Water Pulse, you alright?"

Baron nosed her roughly when she began to get touchy with him, puffing his fluffy chest out. "Grow!" He snapped, narrowing his eyes.

_I'm fine, jeez!_

Mabel could practically hear her Starter's dry complaints about her pampering. She gave him one last head pat, then stood and turned to Omar. "That was...actually pretty amazing. Not something I'd want to do often, poor Baron could have been hurt- but it's nice to know I can stick up for myself!"

Omar beamed. "I'm glad. Rhea and Ricecake enjoyed watching the fight for sure."

His two Starters began to enthusiastically nod, clapping their hands. They had been emoting and cheering the entire battle, but Mabel had been so hyper-focused on her own actions and Baron's that she hadn't paid them any heed. Now, she felt compelled to thank them for their support.

"Thank you guys for cheering us on! We couldn't have done it without you," She giggled, kneeling and extending her hands out toward them.

Omar watched with a smile as his two baby Pokemon rushed toward Mabel, embracing her. He turned away as he pulled a familiar map out of his backpack- the one they'd been navigating with. "We're not too far from Eterna City now. You want to keep wandering randomly or do you think there's a specific place you want to go now?"

Mabel glanced at Baron, then frowned. "Honestly...I kind of want to do some more battling. Do you, Baron?"

Her Growlithe nodded enthusiastically. "Grow Grow!" She definitely had his approval.

Omar thought deeply. "So...do you want to do the gym challenge, then? Oreburgh is the first place you'd need to go, and it shouldn't be too long a journey to get there."

"I-I don't know anything about gym battling, no way! I just want some...you know, basic battling. Nothing serious, nothing committal!"

Omar chuckled. "Ok, ok. So let's just keep going, then. Head deeper into the woods maybe? I'm seriously enjoying the wilderness."

There was no reason to set a specific path. Omar and Mabel had been traveling aimlessly for a day now, and she didn't want to change that. Walking around and seeing the world was a joy. Truly freeing. Especially with Baron, Omar, and his Pokemon at her side.

Mabel stared at Omar for a long moment.

He didn't even notice her gaze, so caught up in looking at the map. Honestly, he was cute. Straight, short brown hair. Deep, doe eyes. That soft-looking skin and those goofy, slightly too-large ears... And it was obvious he liked her. There was no real reason she shouldn't like him back. He was a painfully kind guy- he even went as far as helping her sort out her supplies and more but her mind would settle for no one but-

_(Avery. Omar is not Avery, the guy I really want with me right now...and I'm not ready to let him go, yet.)_

Uncomfortable with her own cruel feelings, Mabel cleared her throat. "Let's keep going." She wasn't going to wait for him to agree. "Come on, Baron." She wanted to escape Omar and her own thoughts, and the person she was really running from even though the mere thought of him made her heart cry out for him-

"Grow!" Baron barked and immediately hurried to her side, his tail still wagging. He knocked her out of her sad state, his warm fur comforting.

There was the sound of rustling paper and some fumbling behind her. Apparently, Omar had just noticed she was moving.

"W-Woah, wait up Mabs!" Omar stammered as he dashed after her. "Slow down, you're gonna leave me behind!" The tall boy chuckled nervously as he managed to catch up, his starters trailing close behind. He was panting from the exertion, even though it was such a short distance- was he so unfit? Baron effortlessly kept up with her.

She gave the Pokemon a fond glance, then smiled at Omar. "Sorry! I just wanted to keep going!"

Omar swallowed nervously but nodded. "It's uh...it's okay. Just don't leave me behind, please."

Mabel wondered why Omar could never make eye contact with her anymore. But she figured it was rude to ask, so she stuffed all thought of that away and instead focused on moving forward.

Even if there were certain things- certain people- that she could never really leave behind.

**Author's Note:**

> What do you guys think? You excited? /Shrug Lemme know! https://discord.gg/NunD8Wk


End file.
